The Hogwarts Loners
by Agnlo
Summary: For unknown reasons, Dumbledore chooses two unlikely teachers to chaperone a Hogsmeade trip. Weirdly enough, that's not where the two Hogwarts loners end their friendship.


"Dumbledore, she's known for not being sane."

"You and Sybill were chosen Severus. I assure you a measly trip Hogsmeade will not be of trouble."

"As you wish, sir."

Snape wasn't awoken with pleasure that his particular future companion would be helping him watch over a large group of students, but if he can get through a double period with the Weasley twins, he can get through anything. On his way out of Dumbledores office, he ran into the unfortunately chosen teacher who smelled subtly of sherry. Looking down at her from his tall stature, he began to speak. "Assuming you are here to get the news about Hogsmeade-''

"No need. I saw it in a vision. Dumbledore invited me here nonetheless seeing as there's no way he could've known that." said Trelawney,cutting him off as she pushed up her abnormally large glasses.

Snape promptly raised his eyebrows in an unapproving fashion. "We'll be meeting at 11 in the morning in the Great Hall. Do not be late." he said while swiftly turning on his heel. His leaving quickly caught her a little off-guard as her brain slowly registered the words he said. _The nerve of him_ , thought Sybill, _to warn me like he was warning a student_ as she knocked faintly on the Headmasters door.

"Come in, Professor." came the kind voice behind the door. Walking in, Dumbledore motioned to the empty chair in front of his contrapment-filled desk.

"Severus and I have been chosen to be the Hogsmeade chaperones." said Sybill as she sat into the seat.

Dumbledore blinked. "Ah, I should have suspected you would already know."

"With all due respect, Headmaster, Snape and I are a bit of an odd choice." Professor Trelawney looked questionably at the administrator.

"I think you'll come to find that you two are the perfect pair for this assignment. If the both of you spent a moment together you might find the likeness in the oddness." twinkled Dumbledore as he looked Trelawney in the eye.

"Maybe. Goodnight, Headmaster." bid Sybill as she stood up and back to her tower to mentally prepare spending the following day with her colleague, she wondered why Dumbledore was so adamant to have the two work together.

"Severus and Sybill? That's an unlikely pair if I ever saw one." snorted Madam Hooch from behind a cup of tea.

"A pair who, according to Dumbledore, are wise for this task.'' replied Professor McGonagall as she stirred her cup. They were in the staff room with Professor Sprout and Flitwick. "Knowing him that decision has an underlying cause." Flitwick added with an eyeroll as Severus Snape arrived to the room.

"Morning Severus." said Professor Sprout to the man as he sat across from her with an air of irritability, "Not looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip, I see?"

"Does anyone look forward to spending more than five minutes around _her_ , Pomona?'' he dryly replied. Sprout chuckled before looking at the clock. "Ten till eleven. You should get your students for the trip." At this Severus ventured out as his fellow professors wished him luck with the likes of Trelawney.

While the children had gathered, Snape had stood on a step to make his presence known. "Silence." his soft voice said, traveling through the lot like a silencio spell had been cast. While Trelawney was making her way to the steps, she heard Snape shushing the crowd. Hurryingly, she stood beside him to show that she was in fact, just as much in charge. Snape looked down at her then back into the abundance of students. "Listen closely all. We will be heading into Hogsmeade until the hour of eight. Do not leave Hogsmeade. Do not walk around on your own. Everyone is to be in groups of three or more. If anyone decides to break these rules, I-we" he stopped to correct himself, "will give punishment and 10 points from your house. Move along" he finished as he took the lead in the walk to Hogsmeade.

 _Did he say we?_ contemplated Sybill, _"we" just might be getting somewhere_. She rushed to nonchalantly catch up with Snapes long stride,thinking of how to form a conversation with the brooding man. "What are your plans for Hogsmeade Severus?" the woman asked whilst clasping her swinging hands together.

Snape side-eyed her. "Just to chaperone and stop by The Three Broomsticks for a drink, Professor." He continued his brisk walk and thought he should return her question. Not out of caring, just to be polite. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I need new tarot cards. At the moment mine are perfectly fine, but I had a vision of them falling prey to damage.'' was her reply as she straightened the sleeves of her shawl. She thought to herself that Dumbledore obviously wants them to get along better, and how can you get along without hanging out? "Would..would you like to come with?'' Severus saw her hesitate, as if awaiting a cruel response from his lips. Of course he didn't want to go with her..it was useless. _As useless as sitting around The Three Broomsticks?_

"Fine." It was a simple word, yet the look of mild surprise on her face could not be missed. "Well, it is a date then!" Before Snape could realize her choice of words she bustled away to grab at a student."Sorry dear, but I had a vision you would fall into that puddle!" Sybills voice faded him back to the present and away from his thoughts as they soon arrived into the gates of the awaited Hogsmeade. Snape droned about rules for another minute before turning to Professor Trelawney. "Is there anything you wish to add?"

"Ah, yes!" she exclaimed, putting on her mist filled voice, "Hogsmeade has a vibrant aura of positivity! I see you all having a wonderful time but beware of the ever-present danger in strange places. Some of you have negativity in your near futures-"she stopped to look at a student with rolling eyes,"I'm looking at you, Corner!" "Now children, run along into your groups of merriment, but be cautious at ALL times!" The students began to split off when Sybill heard Snape behind her.

"You should make them respect you more." his quiet voice said. "I say we should get your cards now." He started walking and Sybill followed. "You don't think they respect me enough?" questioned Trelawney in a curious,albeit faintly hurt voice as she led the way to her favorite card shop.

"They don't. Respect is an important quality. Be stricter." he said while he held open the door for her as she issued a thanks. "Could you teach me how to do that?" she asked. She wasn't sure what she expected from him as she compared card packs. "I don't know if it will be successful…but I can try." Severus followed her, looking around. He didn't like being in here. The mix of incense and heavy perfume made him nauseous.

"It is most appreciated Severus." she said as paying for her new cards and headed towards the door. He gave a small nod and walked off to The Three Broomsticks. He sat in the seat near the window and gazed out to where he saw Trelawney sitting under a billowing tree. The Professor shuffled her cards out to see what the future held. As she looked them over, her mind couldn't help but wander back to Snape and how much easier it was to get along with him than expected. He's considered one of the tougher teachers, and well, Sybill never found herself getting along with the nice ones. Looking up from her cards, she saw Snape leaving the bar,and locked eyes with him for a split second before returning to her cards which informed her that friendship was in her future. She, of course, found this hard to believe.

Severus wasn't totally sure what he should do or where he should go. He seriously considered going to Trelawney, but decided against it when he saw how over time the students became rowdier. Before he knew it, it was a twenty minutes before eight. Sybill was making her way to the meeting place with a group of students when she had a vision enter her mind. Severus…students…tripping…she couldn't let that happen. Severus valued his respect too much. A little bit down the street, Snape was walking towards the place to meet. He heard an ethereal voice shout his name. Quickly turning around led him to see a wide-eyed Sybill. "Is everything alright?" he said while taking in the expression on the woman's face.

"I had a vision!" Sybill saw he started to turn around at these words. "A terrible one, of you!" He stopped. Turning to face her,he raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what was it?'' he asked. "You will suffer a great fall! In front of all the students!" She pointed a finger to where he was headed, in front of the gathering of children. "And do you know exactly why I will fall?" he asked a little skeptically.

"Well, no..but I know how much respect means to you and I..didn't want you to be embarrassed." she finished quickly,while looking down to pull at her shawl. Snape was a little surprised that she worried about him. "I will make sure I do not fall",then quietly added,"thank you Sybill." He focused on his steps to the front of the crowd. Sybill looked on nervously, prepared to help if he stumbled. He was seemingly fine as he stood in front of the children. Snape looked onwards and did a mental headcount. One student wasn't there. A second later, the student rushed out of a nearby building and into the crowd. Severus glared at the child with disdain.

"Do you recall me saying to not be late?" he starts, but as he stepped closer to the kid, he felt his foot start to slip on his rope. Sybill suddenly brought out her wand and with silent magic, performed a spell to stop Severus from falling. Snape looked at her with a small nod, and took away 10 points from the students house. "This marks the end of the trip. Follow Professor Trelawney and I back to the school."

Sybill led the children and half-heartedly spoke to a few while talking, but her mind was preoccupied. _Severus was rather pleasant to me. Was that just a one-time thing?_ she wondered. Most the staff didn't like her. It wouldn't be out of character for him to go back to normal around them.

Snape didn't talk to any of the students, why would he? He was in quite a good mood, though he couldn't figure why. When reaching Hogwarts, he led the students back into their dorms, pondering the reason of diluted happiness he felt.

"It seems we have completed Dumbledores assignment. I understand if this is where our niceness comes to end" spoke Trelawney after a moment of silence, swinging her hands together. The Professor looked as if this was a regular occurrence for her, to have someone leave her as soon as the job is done.

A look as if thoughts were tossing around his head appeared on Severus' face. "I think it could be good to have you as a friend. A permanent one." He looked at the radiant woman's face and continued, "What you did for me was very kind, to not let me fall. I am certain that not every professor at our school would've done that. It was also smart of you to work so fast. So, maybe this "niceness" has no need to come to end."

Sybill could not have even remotely tried to cover up the mix of surprise and elatedness she felt. "I would like that very much, Severus." smiled the fellow educator. "Good night, Sybill." as he turned and walked away, he thought about how nice it could be to have a friend. Granted he wouldn't show it, but he was happy. Just a little bit.

Sybill began the journey to her tower. She had a friend..she was friends with one of the most feared and respected teachers at Hogwarts! Maybe the others could grow to like her too, if they saw how Severus did…

But for the moment, the two loners were content with the newfound friendship.


End file.
